Christmas Closets
by sparklepop777
Summary: OneShot Addisex. Birthday present for my friend that I'm sharing with everyone. Title is self explanatory. Rating for safety. Enjoy!


**HAPPY BIRTHDAY INGE!!! glomps**

**Yeah, this is her birthday present. Also my first Addisex fic and my first...well, you'll see. For her and for anyone else who wants to read it! Please review!!!**

**

* * *

**Alex sighed. This was really getting old. He could take a little hazing, but this was getting ridiculous. Lunch, dry cleaning, returning phone calls, and now this? Moving Mark's car in the pouring rain when it was parked on the opposite side of the parking lot? Heck no. Alex knew that Mark knew it was going to rain. He so did this on purpose. 

Which was why Alex was going to go hide in a supply closet and lay low for a while. Let his car flood. He didn't care. Alex pushed open the next random door that he saw.

This was not your average supply closet. It was big and there were boxes everywhere. Slightly confused but too desperate to care, Alex found a rather large stack of boxes and settled down behind it. It was the first time he had sat down all day. He sighed. This was so unfair.

"Hiding, Karev?"

Alex jumped about five feet. He had ended up sitting right in front of Addison Montgomery, who was sandwiched between two boxes.

"I didn't think you'd be the type, honestly. Then again, nothing you do surprises me anymore."

"What are you doing here?"

"You're on my foot. Move an inch more and these stilettos are going to stab you. Let me out."

Alex obeyed and watched as Addison crawled out. A funny sight, he thought, laughing a little.

"Oh, yeah. Laugh now. I'm not the one being a wimp. What are you doing here?"

"I asked you first."

Addison sat waiting.

"Sloan's making me move his car."

Addison smirked. "I knew it. Now, you're with him…why?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Fair enough," said Addison. "Do you know where we are? You look like you think something's going to jump out at you."

"No, I don't know where we are," snapped Alex. "I came in here to be alone." He emphasized "alone."

"No way! So did I," she said sarcastically. "For some reason our paths keep on crossing. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were stalking me."

Alex rolled his eyes. "Please."

"Well, for your information, this is where the hospital keeps all their holiday decorations. Are you a holiday kind of person?"

"No."

"Shame," said Addison, standing up and brushing herself off. "I'd think someone like you would take advantage of every opportunity he got."

Alex's eyes traveled up with Addison and landed on something green right above her head. They were standing under a box that had a sprig of what looked like mistletoe poking out. He laughed. "Seriously?"

"I don't know, Karev. Are you?"

Alex grinned and got up. Within seconds he had her pinned against the wall, hands splayed out to the sides on hers, lips on hers. A stack of unfortunate boxes collapsed as they crashed into it. She moaned as their tongues intertwined. He let go of her hands and she wrapped them around his head, playing with his hair. He moaned at the touch of her fingertips.

"Addi-" he murmured.

"Shhh," she said, pulling him closer.

He tried again.

"Seriously," she muttered. "Shut. Up."

CRACK.

Alex forced himself to pull away from Addison. "I think someone's coming," he panted.

"No, really?" she asked, equally as flushed. She fluffed her hair."Well. We'd better look useful."

The door opened.

"What are you two doing in here?" asked Meredith.

"Karev was helping me get out the Christmas decorations," said Addison. Forget the fact that both of their hair was messed up and many of the boxes were spilling open. Consequence of them falling on the floor.

Meredith looked at them with a you-two-are-so-guilty look. "Okay. We can bring down the boxes together." She picked up a box of lights. Addison and Alex followed with boxes of ornaments. Meredith hung back and waited for Addison to get far enough ahead. She looked at Alex.

"Don't ask." he said.

Meredith reached up and rubbed some lipstick off his neck. "Wasn't gonna," she replied. The three continued downstairs.

* * *

Review!!! Please:D 


End file.
